Heather Lain
Biography Heather Jane Lain is a witch who studies at the Academy of Naporian Witches. She's the main protagonist of the story. Author's Depiction of Heather: Curly, brown hair. Slightly tall. Has a skinny body but not so skinny. Has light brown eyes akin to the color of her hair. Heather Lain is the daughter of Gary and Quail Lain. She is raised well, however, she is envied and harassed by most of her classmates. However, this turns out to be untrue, and only Tessa and her friends are the ones that hate her, as Cole explained. Heather participated in a contest in which students will write the 'best' spellbook so she can finally help her coven. During her time in the contest, she starts to befriend Cole and she starts to improve on her magic skills. However, one time she discovered that the pages of her textbook for Magical Literature were torn to shreds. This is were Heather decides to become more 'wicked'. Nothing much is still known about Heather, it is unknown where she is born, or her birthday, etc. However, it can be revealed in future chapters. Personality Heather is a shy person. Simply because she thought she's harassed by all of her classmates. However, she's actually a kind and friendly person. However, she can be sarcastic or naive at some incidents. Heather seems to dislike crowd noises or crowds of people. She hates when everyone stares at her or when she starts to gain attention. She seems to be an introvert, she likes to be alone and she sometimes wanders through the forest and rests there to study. She also studies hard and also intelligent. She also loves rings, however, it is never stated if she often wears rings. However, Heather is loyal and doesn't like to break rules. She can also be easily scared. It is unclear what will happen to Heather's behaviour. Since there are still a few chapters in the story. Powers and Abilities Since Heather's a witch, she possesses some powers and abilities: * Spell Casting: Heather can cast spells to occur events. This is one of the primary abilities of a witch. ** Aerokinesis: Heather can control or conjure air or wind. ** Access and Occlusion: '''Heather can open and close doors without the need for a key or a lock. ** '''Photokinesis: With her Brightness Charm, she can create orbs of light and 'spotlights' that lightens up dark places. ** Chlorokinesis: Heather is planning to create the Plant Growth Charm. ** Enhanced Synesthesia: Heather is planning to create the Sound-Seeing Charm. * Spell Creation: '''Heather can create spells, she made the Brightness Charm, a spell that can light up dark places. She is already planning two other charms to be added on her spellbook. * '''Spellbook Possession: Heather has a spellbook in which she creates spells for the contest. * Wicked Intelligence: Heather is highly intelligent and skilled in witchcraft. She easily created an amazing theme for her spellbook, she already made her first spell, and also created an incantation on the first try. Relationships Family * Gary Lain - Father * Quail Lain - Mother * Jane Bane - Aunt * Ed Bane - Uncle * Cameron Bane - Cousin * Unknown grandmother * Unknown grandfather * Unknown cousins Friends and Rivals * Cole Fort - Friend, Crush * Andrew Moore - Acquaintance, Former Bully * Tessa Deens - Bully, Rival, Enemy Trivia * Author's Inspirations for Heather: Hermione Granger and Sabrina Spellman. * Her parents have powers that they earned simply from having a high position in their coven (her father is a teacher, while her mother is a food witch). It is unknown if Heather will also manifest powers. It is also stated by one of their teachers that there can be a rare occurrence where when they create spells, the magic can grant them powers. Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Lain Category:Protagonists